Tokka
Tokka is the het ship between Sokka and Toph from the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom. Canon Sokka first met Toph when he visited Gaoling with Aang in order to find him an earthbending teacher. He watched her fight the Boulder in an Earth Rumble match and was cheering for the latter until she beat him. Sokka was skeptical of her abilities at first because Toph was young and blind. However, when Aang was captured and needed help, he and Katara convinced Toph to save him and welcomed her to the group when she joined them. Toph initially had trouble with fitting into the group and was constantly arguing with Katara. She eventually ran away after Aang yelled at her and Sokka called him and Katara jerks for making her run off. When Toph and Aang were ready to practice earthbending, Sokka complained so Toph launched him into the air. She also saved him when he fell into a crevasse. When Team Avatar was heading into Ba Sing Se through the Serpent's Pass, Toph fell into the water and shouted for help because she cannot swim. Sokka yelled that he was going to save her but Suki dived in and saved her instead. Thinking that she was in Sokka's arms, Toph kissed Suki on the cheek and was embarrassed when she realized that it was Suki. When the group was looking for Appa in Ba Sing Se, Sokka drew Appa on posters and Aang and Katara criticized his drawing. Toph commented that the drawing looked good to her and Sokka thanked her until he remembered that she was blind. Sokka stopped to train with Piandao while Team Avatar was traveling through the Fire Nation. The entire group missed Sokka and his sense of humor. When Sokka returned, Toph pretended to not care but turned away from him and blushed. Toph and Katara later got into a lot of arguments while Toph was pulling off scams in a Fire Nation town. Sokka later spoke with her one on one and explained that he saw Katara as a motherly figure. Toph admitted to him that she did not really hate Katara. Suki was eventually rescued from the Boiling Rock and she rekindled her relationship with Sokka. Toph seemingly backed off because of this. During Sozin's Comet, Sokka, Suki and Toph took down a bunch of airships together. At one point, Sokka was hanging onto the edge of an airship while holding Toph's hand. Sokka said that it was probably the end and Toph started crying until Suki saved them. After the battle, they approached Aang and a defeated Ozai and made fun of him together. Years later, Sokka and Toph were still valuable friends. When Toph was running a metalbending academy, Sokka helped her prepare her students for a fight against a group of firebenders. They were also both present and Yakone's trial. While explaining the verdict, Sokka talked about unusual bending abilities and mentioned that metalbending was though to be impossible until the "esteemed chief of police" Toph discovered it. Fanon Tokka is one of the most popular ships among the Avatar fandoms and is most likely the most popular ship involving Sokka as well as Toph. A lot fans began shipping the two together as soon as Toph was shown to have a crush on Sokka. It is unknown why this later seemed to be dropped but many fans speculate that it is because of the three year age difference between the two. A lot fans hoped that Sokka was Lin's father and were disappointed when it was revealed that she dated Sokka's nephew, Tenzin. However, when it was revealed that Toph had an another daughter with a different father, the fans regained hope. Tokka commonly rivals the Sukka, Ty Lokka, Taang, Toko and The Doph ships and occasionally Yukka as well. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Toph/Sokka tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Toph has nicknames for most of her friends and refers to Sokka as "snoozles." * Sokka has a habit of forgetting that Toph is blind. Navigation